thats my mother, eww
by TotallyStacey
Summary: what happens when bella walks in on her mother and her ex boyfriend heating things up in the bedroom, does she ignore it or does she find a green eye hero along the way
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fan fiction; I hope you enjoy it this chapter is dedicated to wolfgirlrhi as she is awesome.

I have no rights what so ever of these characters they all belong to Stepheine Meyer

_**BPOV**_

**I walked up the path to my house that I bought last year after my dad died, after the funeral I decide it was time for a new atmosphere so I decide to move from phoenix to Seattle, my mom and Phil both came with me and we bought a house together, for us to live in. It was a small cottage nothing to fancy or big just right for us it was only two bedroom and was relatively small but it was home and I loved it as I inserted my key I though back to what had happened just a couple of hours ago.**

_Flashback_

_I was driving home for work and I noticed my phone ring so I answered it._

_"Hello"_

_"Bella" A ruff familiar voice answered_

_"Oh hey Jake, what's up honey?"_

_"Nothing, um Bella do you think we can talk i have something to tell you" he spoke in a shaky, nervous tone. I pulled over to make sure he had all my attention._

_"Ok I'm listening" I replied in a just as nervous tone I was scared something was wrong_

_"I've been thinking and I think we should break up this is completely not your fault, it's just I meet someone else and I love her"_

_"But I-I thought you loved me you said you loved me you lied" I could feel the warm salty tears running down my face and I was in hysterics._

_"Bella please don't cry I do love you, but not like that. I love you like a brother or pet. I'm sorry but I can't live in regret I can't sit back and watch the person truly love get taken away from me"_

_"You promised me, you said that you loved me, you cared and we will always be together, you can't do this I love you, please don't do this Jake I love you so so much" These words just sent me in to another set of hysterics._

_"Goodbye Bella" The line went dead and I just sat there staring out of the windshield sobbing my heart out._

**I was brought back to reality by moans coming from the upper level of my house.**

**"Mom, is that you" I slowly made my way up the stairs and followed the noises across to my room as I got closer I could hear what they were saying clearly and was shocked.**

**"Renee you are so fucking tight you are incredible" As I heard the words I recognised the voice.**

**"Oh my god Jacob you fucking feel so good" **

**I stormed into the room after I heard the words and took in the familiar room and the familiar people on that bed. There lying in the dark tangled in each other's embrace was my Mother and Jacob, the same Jacob that just broke up with not long ago, shagging my Mother on my bed. I flicked on the light and my Mom and Jacob turned to look at me in shock, they both stared at my red, tear stricken face.**

**"Oh hi Mom, hey Jake I was just wondering if I could join or is this a private club"**

**"Shit Bella this is so not what it looks like" my Mother answered me in a shaky voice.**

**"Oh ok so you are not shagging my fucking ex in my bed so everything's ok"**

**"Bella, don't talk to me like that I'm your mother"**

**"No Renee you were my mother now you are nothing and I fucking repeat nothing to do with me so if you don't mind I would just like to grab a few things, so just carry on like you don't care because you obviously fucking don't"**

**I walked to the side of my bed, bent down and grabbed the duffel bag that was peeking out from underneath whilst watching out for any arms of legs that were hanging of the side of the bed when I stood back up and I noticed that they were both looking at me.**

**"What I told you, don't mind me I'm only grabbing a few things"**

**"And where are you going to go" Jake spoke for the first time since I got here. I just shrugged my shoulders at him. To be totally honest I didn't have any where to really go I had no friends and no parents my dad died last year in a terrorist attack in Seattle.**

**I grab whatever I could carry and threw them in the bag and worked towards the door stepping around articles of clothing but was stopped by very sticky and sweaty Jacob.**

**"Jacob move out of my way or god help me you will be sorry"**

**"Bells just hold on a sec I know your upset, but you can't just leave. you have nowhere to go and its freezing outside" I thrust my knee forward and up with as much force as humanly possible, straight into his over-sexed cock. Jacob screamed as he fell to the soft fluffy carpeted floor holding himself for the love of all that is holy.**

**"Fuck Bella what was that for"**

**"I told you to move and I am not upset I'm furious, I just found my Mother cheating on her husband Phil that she has been married to for 6 years, to my ex boyfriend and worse he broke up with me today, oh and they were in my bed that I sleep in jumping on each other like pogo sticks"**

**I ran out of the door and down the stairs before Jake could recover, I ran to the kitchen and found the grocery money so I would at least be able to find a room to night, as I ran to the door I picked up my phone and left this house for ever without looking back.**

_**EPOV**_

**I sat in my office looking over my article for the Seattle times. That I had been working on for hours, but it didn't seem to come out right, I kept on erasing line after line but it just didn't work out, It might of just been me or it might of been because of my receptionist Jessica, she kept flirting with me and sticking her chest out asking if I wanted _anything_ at all, the second meaning to her question made me cringe at the thought, I tried to let her down nicely but she was too dumb to understand what 'I don't want to shag you' means, she was this far from me sacking her. Speaking of the devil she just put her head around the door.**

"**Hey Mr Cullen is everything all right, is the **_**anything**_** at all could get you**."

"**No thank you Jessica, I'm about to leave now, goodnight"**

**"Goodnight I'll see you Monday."**

**"Can't wait" I muttered too quietly for her to hear, as I grabbed my coat and headed for the door.**

**As I was driving home I saw the sun starting to set and decided to pull over to watch it start to fade behind to trees.**

Sorry my first chapter was so short; I promised my nest chapter will be long.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS this is my second chapter I hope you enjoy it!**

**CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHEINE MEYER**

**As I looked around I noticed that I could see nothing but trees, everywhere, I've been walking along the side of the road for hours my legs where tired, my hair was everywhere and I'm pretty sure I didn't smell that great either. I walked for hours and couldn't find a sign of civilisation anywhere nearby, just tree after freakin' tree.**

**As the sun started setting and the weather getting unseasonably cold I started to give up hope of finding anywhere to sleep at all tonight is when I noticed him. **

**There not too far down the road was a young guy about my age leaning up a new, shiny Volvo, he had a lush head of hair which was a odd shade of brown almost bronze that hung just over his eyes it was in a messy disarray and naturally tousled you just wanted to put your hands through it, he had startling green eyes framed by long thick eyelashes, his face was angular and much like a male models and his lips were plump and just waiting to be kissed, oh how I would like to kiss those soft and w -- **_what the hell are you thinking Bella you just met him pull you self together._

**When I got to just a few feet away he noticed me and looked up to see my glaze. his eyes held mine in a invisible, unbreakable force that I couldn't help to gaze into look, his eyes were like shiny pool of emeralds that when on and on. He was dazzling and gorgeous he just took my breath away. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat quietly **

**"Um excuse me but can you help me, I'm lost" I asked in a shaky voice still dazzled**

**"Yeah sure where are you going, do you need a lift?" his voice was angel, silky and smooth just perfect for him.**

**"I'm actually looking for a hotel, so I can book a room for tonight night, if you could just give me a lift to one nearby that would be great, if it's not too much trouble " I asked in a thankful tone as I was finally able to get away from this damn road and freaking tree's .**

**"Of course not, I don't mind at all there is one just a couple of miles away from here, is that alright?"**

**"Yeah that would be great I highly appreciate it thank you"**

**" It's no problem it getting cold here anyway I should have been on my way by now" he told me as he grabbed my bag and put it in the trunk and walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened my door with a croaked wider. I blushed at his thoughtful jesters and that just made his smile wider.**

_**EPOV**_

**The sun set was beautiful the sun was just over the top of the trees making them look golden. The crickets had started their song for the night and the bird where flying to their families .I wish it was as easy as that for me, my mom and dad, and sibling live in Alaska, I couldn't cope living there I was like a fifth wheel they all had they're soul mates I had no one, no one to cuddle up to, no one to tell I love. It was just me. **

**I broke away from my thoughts as I heard soft foot prints nearby I looked up and was meet by a pair or deep chocolate brown eyes. The girl they belonged to was ravishing, her hair was long, wavy and also chocolate brown, her face was heart shape and as soft as a baby's bottom, her lips where plump and red, just waiting to be kissed . She was gorgeous, more than that she was angelic.**

_**BPOV **_

**As soon as he had made his way around to the driver side of the car he got in and started the engine that purred gently in the back ground as the tree's flew pass the tension in the car thickened and became awkward so he spoke. "So what's your name then?"**

**"Isabella swan but you can call me Bella, so what's yours if you don't mind me asking?"**

**"Of course not my name is Edward Cullen, so what are you doing out wondering the road at night?"**

**I bit my lip and looked down at my hands that were folded in my lap as I felt the tears form in my eyes as I remembered what had happened not long ago. **

**I felt his gaze on me as he spoke "I am sorry, you don't have to tell me, I didn't mean to prey, I'm sorry" he spoke in a sad sincere voice.**

**"its ok you didn't know and I'm sorry, but I don't particularly want to talk about know"**

**"Don't worry about it, I understand you have nothing to be sorry for" I looked up and saw something in his eyes that told me how truly sorry he was.**

"**Thank you for helping me it means a lot"**

**" My pleasure " He spoke as he reach over to wipe my tears that had fallen down my face, As his fingers grazed my cheeks I felt a jolt of electricity tingle throughout my body, It felt warm and smouldered deep within my belly. **_(This line was wrote by wolfgirlrhi cause she rocks like socks)_** I could feel my cheeks warm under his touch and this just made him grin.**

"**So who old are you Bella?" he spoke as his gaze went back to the road**

"**I just turn 23, how about you?"**

**"I'm 23 too, but I'm 24 next month though."**

"**Happy birthday, for next month then."**

"**Thank you, so here we are." I looked up and saw Edward get out of the car and walk around to open my door whilst grabbing my bag from the back with a croaked smile slap bam across his face.**

"**Thanks you don't need to carry my bag thought, I am not that weak. "I said in a soft tone that was quiet but loud enough for him to hear.**

"**Humour me" He said as his smile widened across his face and continued to carry my bag to the doors of the hotel.**

**The outside of the hotel was very beautiful it looked about 6 or 7 story high and had green vines stretching all the way to the top, the vines had small buds just starting to blossom in a wide variety of colours.**

**As I reached the door he held it open for as I stepped inside the inside was warm and cosy the was a large fireplace in the middle of the right wall which was surrounded by 3 couches with were in pale pink that suited the entire room. On the left hand side was a wide mahogany desk and sitting behind it was a strawberry blonde girl in her twenty reading from a fashion magazine completely unaware of us.**

**When we were about a metre away from the desk she looked up and met my gaze which quickly turned to Edward and started to check him out from head to foot, as she saw him her face turned in to a smile which she probably thought was sexy(**_**and I'm telling you now it wasn't)**_

**"Hey I'm Tanya is there anything I can help you with" I noticed that she spoke directly to Edward, completely ignoring me.**

**Edward turned his gaze to me "Bella" he asked with an expression that looked scared.**

**"Um I would like a room for the night please"**

**"Sorry but we have no spare rooms tonight, we are fully booked maybe you could come back tomorrow"**

**"Oh are your sure I just need it for one night"**

**"Positive" she spoke with an evil glint in her eye I could tell she was lying.**

**"Ok thanks anyway, goodbye"**

**I turned towards the door and walked outside and sat down on the doorstep. Edward followed me out and sat beside me.**

**"So what are you going to do now then, do you need a lift somewhere else, I don't mind"**

**"No thanks Edward its ok I'll just phone a cab or something"**

**"Where are you going to go?"**

**"I don't know yet, I probably just go and look for the next hotel"**

**"Why don't you come and stay with me for the night I have a spare room and I would be happy to lend it to you, and you can wash up and have dinner"**

**"I don't know Edward; I don't want to be a pain"**

**"Humour me" He grabbed my hand and pulled me, I felt the same feeling jolt through my body again under his touch it was like magic it made me feel at home.**

**He threw my bag back in the trunk and opened my door for me to get in and walked around so he could do the same .While he was driving I stared at his face he was so beautiful everything about him was perfect, the straight angle of his nose and the unruly hair or his that just screamed sex hair. He turned around and met my gaze.**

**"See anything you like" he said in a mocking tone and I realised he noticed me staring at his beauty.**

**"Um sorry" I looked out the windshield as I felt the warmth spread through my face as he chuckled at my reaction and looked back toward the road.**

"**So where do you live, I haven't got a clue where we are right now." I asked out of curiosity as the car glided down the road.**

"**I live there" he pointed ahead of him as we pulled up outside of a massive house.**

**His house was beautiful it was made out of dark stones that looked old but in good shape, around the door frame there were thick vines with beautiful roses of red, yellow and white either side of the porch was a big plant pot filled with freesia and lilac.**

**Edward got out of his car and came over to open my door, he was such a gentle man.**

"**You live there?" I stuttered completely amazed by this mansion.**

"**Yep, home sweet home" how could he live here he must be rich or a drug dealer if he had that type of cash lying around.**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey people this is my third chapter hope you like it please review. And a big thank you to roxymar I hope you like this chapter._

_All the characters belong to the one and only Stepheine Meyer_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**BPOV**_

**Edward grabbed my bag and continued to walk to the door. I just stood there in shock where the heck did he get the money for the thing for, I am about 99 % sure he is a drug dealer. I don't think he is a user thought he seems decent enough maybe I should ask him later, I wonder how he will take it.**

"**Hey are you coming or not, you'll catch a cold out here." I ran up the path and up to the door where Edward was unlocking it. **

**As he opened the door I could feel my jaw drop, his house was freakin' awesome, the living room was massive it had thick golden carpet on the floor that you could probably sleep on for days without and intentions on moving. He had 3 long black sofas surrounding a large plasma screen TV that was already switch on and on none other than MTV. Surrounding there walls was hundreds of books. And he had an extremely large stereo sitting in the corner with a number of cd's piled on top.**

**I walked over to the bookshelf and ran my hands across the books I saw all my favourites there, he had all the classics, he must be intelligent if he read them, I have never known a young man read them before. Maybe he weren't a drug dealer maybe he was just rich.**

"**So you like to read do you" I jumped at the sound of Edwards silky voice that was just behind me, I didn't hear him coming.**

"**I love to read, do you?"**

"**Of course who doesn't?"**

"**um let my think, sluts, so that means about 80% of the female population" a crooked smile spread across his face, I think I'll call it my smile I love it**

"**Your right I don't think I have ever seen a person with a boob job read anything that isn't a label"**

**I chucked at his humours facts. He was so right. **

"**So how about is show you to your room and you can clean up for dinner?"**

"**Sure that would be great"**

_**EPOV**_

**Bella ran straight towards the bookshelf and ran her hands along the books, she must read. the smile across her face was beautiful, not many people read that much anymore they think it's not cool, but she does, she amazes me she is not like many girls I know she doesn't wear make up or dress like a slut, she is clean and natural and doesn't care about what people think. She is wonderful.**

**I walked up behind her and lend down to whisper by her ear "so you like to read do you"**

**She jumped, she obliviously didn't hear me coming behind her she was too fascinated by the books; I'll have to lend her some.**

"**I love to read, do you?" obliviously! she is just fascinating**

"**Of course, who doesn't?"**

""**Um let my think, sluts, so that means about 80% of the female population" a smile spread across my face at her incredible accurate facts. **

"**Your right I don't think I have ever seen a person with a boob job read anything that isn't a label" She chuckled at my answer, her laugh was magical, I love it.**

"**So how about is show you to your room and you can clean up for dinner?"**

"**Sure that would be great" **

_**BPOV**_

**I followed him up the large spiral stairs case looking down to my feet making sure I don't trip, being the cluts I am, always led to a couple of bruises or worst, I have my own room in the hospital specially preserved for me. I think all the doctors know my name by now, I fascinate them how I am not disabled yet with my ability to trip over molecules. **

**He led me along a large corridor and to the room on the right hand side corner and opened the door, the room was very large and had its own bathroom, in the middle of the room was a very soft and very large bed just waiting for me to lay down on.**

"**you can stay in this room for now, if you look in the bathroom I think you should find everything you should need to have a bath, I'll make us dinner when you wash up and I'll see you down stairs soon."**

"**Thank you, I really am thankful"**

"**It's all right I don't mind at all, it get very boring living in here on my own, goodbye"**

**I smiled at him and went to the bed where he had put my bag and pulled out some clothes for me too put on after my bath and made my way to the bathroom, the bathroom was as big as my bedroom back home. It had a very large bath tub smack bam in the middle of the room, surrounded by candle and all types of lotions and body wash.**

**As the bath tub filled I thought about the beautiful god that was cooking down stairs. His bronze hair and startling green eyes, that just made you want to melt. When the bath was full I climbed in (**undressed of course**) and could feel my muscles relax as the heat warmed my body. I scrubbed my body with some pomegranate scented body wash****, washing away the grime of my journey.**

**I found some strawberry scented shampoo and started washing my hair, it reminded me of my favourite shampoo back at home that I used every day. I think this might be my new favourite shampoo it smelled divine much better than the other one I use to use.**

**As the water got cold I climbed out and grabbed a fluffy white towel and dried myself. I put on my favourite sweats and a long sleeved sapphire top, I put my hair up in a loose bun and walked through the door and started to descend down the corridor.**

**When I was hit by an aroma, that was absolutely mouth watering. It smelt of steak. After I walked down the stairs I went in to the kitchen which was of course massive and sparkling.**

**There standing in front of the stove was Edward, he can cook I thought to myself, he is utterly amazing was there anything he can't do.**

"**Hmm, something smells nice, what you cooking" he turned around to look at me with my smile on his face.**

"**Steak, baked potato and salad, if that's alright?"**

"**Great, do you need any help?"**

"**Sure how about you make the salad, over there in the fridge" he pointed to a massive silver fridge in the corner filled with an assortment of foods. **

**After I prepared the salad I turned around and saw that Edward was watching me. I sent him a quick grin which he returned and walked over to the extremely large table and put it down.**

**Edward had already placed the rest of the food on the table and he pulled out a chair for me, I looked down at my hands and blushed. Edward sat in the chair opposite me and filled his plate and so did I because I was starving.**

"**So Bella tell me about yourself."Edward asked in a curious tone**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Hope you like this chapter, please review _

_Diolch yn fawr! ___


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey people this is my 4 chapter, enjoy**_

_**MASSIVE THANKS TO –roxymar and iheartcsinewyork**_

_**All characters belong to the one the only Stepheine Meyer **_

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"So Bella tell me about yourself" he asked in a curious tone.

"well let me think, well I like books ,actually I love books, I like music and my life stinks, that's really about it." I spoke it a relatively calm tone. I knew that I was being a jerk but I felt anger at what had happened.

"Your life can't be that bad" I looked down at my lap thinking about how wrong he is.

"Oh it is that's why I left." I looked up and was met by green pools confusion.

"yesterday I found my boyfriend that broke up with me a few hours before having sex on my bed and I flipped out at him and left" his eyes filled with anger and pity as he took in my words

"He had sex in your house after he broke up with you." His hands were balled and his knuckles were white

"Yes with my mother" I'm mumbled to quietly for him to here as I felt salty tear fall down my face.

I looked up and met his shiny pools of green that were full of confusion as to what I said. When he saw my red, wet face. His eyes went wide like saucer and he ran over to hold me in his strong arms.

"He had sex with my mother, in my bed." I choked out, breathless from my loud sobs.

"Shh Bella, it's alright, shh" I sat there for what seemed hours crying into his chest ruining his t-shirt with salt water until I feel into a deep slumber

--

I woke up in an incredibly soft bed, with sore eyes from crying so much, sitting in the corner in an old rocking chair was Edward sleeping, he looked so fragile as he slept as if nothing was wrong in the world, how lucky he was. I sat there for, about an hour just watching him when he finally started to stir, his green orbs met mine and I felt the familiar yet unfamiliar emotion stir through me.

As I looked into the deep emerald pools I felt at home as if it was meant to be, but it weren't I was just a technically homeless girl, with no job or anything, just my bag to my name, so why would he want me he was rich, dazzling and handsome he could have anyone he wanted, so he wouldn't want me, I shouldn't even think it.

"Good morning" his silky smooth voice called.

"Hey, did you sleep there the whole night" I asked as he ran his hands through his unruly hair.

"Yep, I didn't know if you would wake up, so I stayed here in case you did" I felt bad that he stayed there; he was probably uncomfortable and has neck cramp from his awkward position.

"You didn't have to do that you know, I would have been perfectly fine"

"I didn't mind and I wanted to, so stop complaining and get washed up and dressed then we can go and make breakfast."

I jumped up and got my things ready for a shower, after my crying last night my face felt sticky and my fringe was stuck to my forehead.

I jumped in the shower and relaxed as the warm, soothing waters ran down my back as I remembered what Edward said early, that he wanted, did he actually want to or did he just say it to shut me up, I only just met him and he was already looking out for me, or maybe it was just pity because my life's screwed up.

As my fingers started to look like prunes I jumped out and got dressed in a pair or plain jeans and t-shirt. I walked out to the hall and started to make my way down stairs when I bumped in to something warm, hard and wet, I looked up and saw it was Edward he had a towel wrapped around his waist and he had water dripping down his chest. I looked at his body hungry, he was FIT!

His chest was defined and hard yet soft and smooth, I could imagine running my hands up his chest and feeling every curve of his well defined muscle, he was ravishing.

I took a deep breath and stepped back, I looked up and noticed that Edward saw me checking him out; I could feel the heat rise on my cheek when he started to smirk.

He walked pass me and down the hall way and into a room opposite mine and closed the door. I continued to walk down the corridor and to the kitchen. When I reached the kitchen I looked in the fridge and noticed he had quite a large range of food stocked up so I decide I would make him breakfast, but first I went to the dining room table and begun to clear it as it was left to its own devises last night after our little, um heart to heart.

just as I started serving up the food Edward walked through the door looking like a Greek god, as always his hair was still slightly wet and hung over his eyes, he wore grey sweats and a plain white wife beater, he looked great.

"Hello" he said and grinned whilst looking down to the food that I had placed on the table

"Hey, did you have a nice shower" I asked as I started to serve the food up on to my plate.

"Yep, everything looks great by the way, you didn't have to do this" he said while gesturing towards variety of food placed on the table.

"Don't worry it was the least I could do, and I wanted to anyway"

We sat in silence for a few moments and the tension was getting thick, I looked up and noticed him staring at me, I quickly looked down and felt the heat rise in my face, Edward finished his food and started to clear his plate away.

"So Bella, what do you want to do today"

"I was thinking about going to visit my friend and stay there for a few days"

"You don't have to go you know, you can stay here as long as you want it would be nice to have some company around here"

"Are you sure I don't want to trouble you"

"You are no trouble at all, maybe you could meet Alice today, and she said she was coming over" he said with my smile on his face

Oh, Alice must be his girlfriend, I could just imagines what she looks like now, she probably beautiful, tall and slender, with blonde hair and a stunning figure that belong on a swim suit magazine. I could never compete with that I'm just plain, with dull brown hair and dull brown eyes, he probably only let me stay here because he felt sorry for me.

Edward must of seen the sadness on my face, because his features quickly turned into a confused look. We continued clearing the table and loaded the dishes into the dishwasher.

"So what do you want to do, we could watch a film or read or listen to music if you like" my face lit up as he spoke those words I was dying to read his books he had so many.

"Oh can we read you have so many books I'm dying to look at them" I was basically jumping up and down in anticipation

"Sure but I've got a surprise for you first, I know you'll love it"

He grabbed my hand and started to pull me up the stairs, my hand was tingling under his touch, my hand fit perfectly in his large cool one like it was meant to be. But it weren't I was just some stupid little girl, and he was some fabulous perfect Greek god and he was taken, it weren't fair, damn you fate you always wreak things for me. I hate you.

Edward carried on pulling me up the stairs and stopped outside a large wooden door that had beautiful pictures of books carved into the thick mahogany wood; I ran my fingers over the pictures and felt the smooth wood. I heard Edward chuckle and I turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm glad you like the door but that is not the surprise"

"Well if it is anything better than this I will love it"

"Good" he turned the handle on the door and opened the door wide; I felt my jaw dropped as I looked at the contents of the room.

The room was very large and had a massive couch in the middle that could be used as a bed; all around the walls were books it was like a library. There were books everywhere of all different colours, I practically ran up towards the books and looked at all the titles. He was a big fan of fiction just like me.

I jumped at the sound of Edwards voice; I completely forgot that he was standing behind me.

"I take it that you like it" he said whilst a toothy grin spread across his face.

"Are you kidding me how couldn't I, where did you get all these books from" I saw my reflection in his eyes and saw that my eyes were wide with excitement.

He shrugged "I guess I just collected them over the years, I too love books"

"Cool" he chuckled at my answer.

"Why don't you have a look around and grab a book to read"

I looked around and found a book called 'twilight' that I have never read before saw and sat down next to Edward on the big sofa and started to read it. My left side that was a couple of inches away from Edwards tingled with some sort of electricity, that felt weird but good, I'm sure he felt it to as he rubbed his arm at the weird sensation

I was engulfed into the book when I heard the sound of a door bell. Edward placed his book down next to me and got up and started to walk down the stairs to answer the door.

When we were down stairs he opened the door and a soft, silky voice spoke to him and an excited voice.

"Hey Edward"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hope you liked this chapter sorry it took so long**_

_**Bye bye **_

* * *


	5. READ PLEASE

Hey people, long time no see huh....... I'M SORRY DONT KILL ME.

Anyway I am writing this message to let you people now about a new website set up by **Yoshino in the Moonlight.**

It's a website for fellow fan fanatic like us to discuss stories, art etc basically anything to do with fanart. This website could be a great help to you, or you could just check it out so you get a better understanding of other people's views and opinion about different genre's and such

The website is called fanbbs(dot)net so go and check it out =D


End file.
